When We Came Home
by Kotas-Author
Summary: Kota and Dala have now mended the rift so suddenly put between them, and now they're on their way to Dala's, and Kota's new, home.  Not as easy as one might think, they encounter several formiddable problems, one endangering Dala's life.  story 2 of 5.


When We Came Home

Dala could see a tear in Kota's eye. She tenderly rubbed it away with her tongue and kissed him yet again. Then he got off of her and she stood up. "Let's go home." she said softly, gazing at his smiling face. He fell in beside her and they walked out of the clearing. Kota couldn't help his eyes glancing back in the direction of his former home. He'd built memories there as well, but his were spread out into years and there were much more of them. He hurriedly snuffed out these emotions, rationalizing that all those memories were worth little when compared to the few he shared with Dala. In his preoccupation he hadn't realized that he had altogether stopped. She looked back at him. "Hey, you okay?" Kota pressed his lips together and turned back to her. "Yeah, it's just that, there's a lot of memories here. . ."

"Aww don't feel bad." She strode over to his side and rubbed her head on his shoulder. Kota gently shook off his attachment to his old home and turned his head in attention to her efforts to comfort him. She brought her nose up to almost touch his. "What do you say we go make some new ones?" He smiled and kissed her nose. "I like the way that sounds. Let's go." They exchanged smiles again and began their way back to Pride Rock.

Kovu paced back and forth angrily in front of a troubled Simba. "So you just left her out there? Simba why didn't you bring her back!? You know how worried we are! Something could happen to her!" Simba calmly shook his head. "Kovu, she can take care of herself. I think you know that."

"But what about this new guy?! I don't know anything about him! What if he's one of those animals that preys on young females!?" Again Simba slowly shook his head. "She told me that he treated her well and kindly. And I already told you how she felt about him. Had you been there, Kovu, you would have understood the look on her face. It was like the look that Kiara gave me when I sent you away, of course with more realization and less remorse." Kovu gritted his teeth and looked away. "I still don't like it."

"You're upset, Kovu. You've been worried about her for a long time. Just give it a chance. She'll be here soon and I don't want Kota to think he's unwelcome." Kovu again made eye contact with Simba. "That's another thing that surprises me, why did you tell her to bring him back here?"

"You're being irrational, Kovu. And I believe you're aware of that. If you will remember, you felt the same way Dala did about Kiara when I was trying to separate you two."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, Kovu I could see it on your face when I exiled you. I don't know exactly why I did it, but I could see sincerity and love on your face, even from as far away as I was."

"Then why did you send me away in the first place?" Kovu asked, surprised at the time that had passed before the incident was brought up again.

"I was angry. I wanted to have a reason to banish you. I felt personally wronged, and my actions accordingly were foolish, especially considering the fact of my kingship. I responded poorly and selfishly. I strongly suggest you wait and see what kind of lion Kota turns out to be. You of all people should know how much origin discrimination hurts." Kovu hung his head and looked defeated. "Yes. . .I know."

"You're her father it's completely understandable to worry. But as your friend and your king, I'm asking you to give him a chance. And not to be too hard on Dala when she returns." Kovu drew in a deep breath and let it out. "Alright."

They made their way past the savannah grass, Kota hardly in any kind of hurry to get to their destination. Naturally he was afraid of meeting Dala's father. . .he had figured out himself from the very start that he would not be happy with her for staying away so long. And he would be even less thrilled about the reason she stayed away. The thought haunted him even as they crossed the burnt ground where the fire had ravaged the grass. A few minutes more and Dala could percieve something was amiss. "Kota? You okay? You haven't said a word since we left."

"Well. . .I don't know I mean, your dad's gonna be really mad that you stayed away for so long. . .and I don't think he'll like the idea of a rogue lion being the reason." She smiled at that. "Well I sort of agree with you there. . .but Kota he's. . .he's not judgmental. . .at least he never has been before. I don't think he'll have much of a problem with you."

"Well I hope not." He replied warily. They came and passed the vicinity where Simba had talked with Dala and Pride Rock came into view. "Wow." Kota remarked. "It's a lot bigger than I remember."

"Than you remember?"

"Yeah. I saw this place a long time ago on a hunt but I don't remember it being this big." Dala nodded in understanding and they continued on.

"But a rogue?! Tell me you're not serious daddy!" Kiara half-shouted.

"Kiara, trust me. Don't be that way. If I recall correctly it was you who taught me the lesson that we are all the same. Do you remember anything you said to me that night, in the rain?" Kiara shook her head, trying to fling away the truth he had brought to her attention. "But this is different this is my daughter we're talking about!"

"You're my daughter, Kiara. Don't you think I felt the same way you do now about Kovu then? Not to mention the other Outsiders." She wrestled with his undeniable correctness, and was forced to finally give in. "Yes. . .I do. Do you understand though? How I feel about this?"

"Yes I do. But, you don't want what I put you and Kovu through to happen with you and Dala do you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then be a little more open-minded about it." He smiled and added, "Please." with a gentle nuzzle. She purred momentarily and asked, "So when will they get here?" He shrugged.

"Sometime before dusk."

"That's what we said last time and look what happened." They laughed and went about their buisness.

now within a stone's throw of the massive two stones that served as Simba's palace, the two lions, slightly edgy concerning the type of welcome they would get, began their ascent up the step-like rocks that led up to the main ledge. Kota leaned forward to Dala's ear. "What if he doesn't like me, Dala. What if none of them do. What if your father suddenly gets a-"

"Hey, hey it's okay don't worry about it. Who wouldn't like you? Just relax. You're gonna make yourself sick, and I don't think you want that to happen." despite his nervous state, his sense of humor prevailed and he couldn't help a small chuckle escape his lips. "Wel no, but,-"

"Just leave the talking to me. it'll be fine." By this time Simba was in sight. The instant Simba laid eyes on Dala's companion his first thought was "he looks like a ripped Scar. . ." But he quickly pushed that thought aside and put on a smile and began slowly towards them. He really did want to meet him, and while his appearance reminded him of a terrible thing of the past, he resolved to make nothing of it and to forget about it. He approached them, a warm smile on his face. "Hello, Kota. Welcome." Kota gave a half-hearted smile and dipped his head. Simba chuckled. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Kota. I won't bite." Simba couldn't tell by the expression on his face, but he hoped that he could bring Kota out of his shell a little. He stood a little less erect so as to lessen his commanding figure. Finally Kota managed to eek out, "Th-thank you, Simba. Dala's told me about you."

"As she has also told me about you. And I ask that you not be afraid of me. You're welcome here. I promise no one will hurt you." Kota looked up. His eyes had brightened just a bit. He had not exected Simba to be so. . .big. With all he knew, he was the biggest lion he'd ever seen. Now he was unsure on how to respond to such an intimidating difference. Dala stepped up and nuzzled her king. "Do you know where mom and dad are, Simba?"

"Yes, I believe they're in the den."

"Which one?"

"The one to the right."

"Okay. Kota are you coming?" Kota, blank-faced, blinked twice, then, apparently shaking off some preoccupation, answered, "Uhh, no, Dala, not yet." She smiled tenderly. "Okay. I'll tell them that you're out here."

"No please don't do that, I. . .I'm not ready. Let me get used to this a little." She nodded understandingly and continued into the den. Simba cooly strolled past Kota and slowly down the rock steps. Kota watched him, unsure of what he was doing. Then Simba stopped, looked back at Kota, and motioned for him to follow. Without any other option, followed Simba down the rock and onto the grass. He walked beside the king, his stomach in his throat. Correctly assuming that Kota would not be the one to break the silence, Simba started the conversation. "So Dala tells me you're an exeptional hunter."

"Well. . .I don't know I mean, I have my ways of doing things, your majesty, but I never told her they were better than yours. . ."

"Okay, right now, let's get something out of the way. My name is Simba. You say 'your majesty' and I turn around and look for my father. You can call me Simba. Why are you so afraid?"

"It's just that. . .I've never really been around another lion like you before. I'd always been the biggest where I'm from. . .and I don't know maybe I'm just scared by your size."

"Don't be so unsure of yourself. You have my confidence and my blessing. Do you understand that? I am giving my grandaughter to you. Don't be frightened that I don't like it because make no mistake Kota, If I didn't like it, you wouldn't have her." Those words seemed to give him a little more boldness. Simba continued. "And furthermore, don't worry about Dala's parents. I'm the king here, not Kovu. Not yet. The only thing you need to concern yourself with regarding Kovu is getting to know him so that when he does become king, you won't be on his list of lions to deal with. Be an ally to Kovu, not a liability, and he'll love you like a son." For reasons beyond him, Kota smiled. Simba saw. "A smile, finally." He returned it and, seeing Kota's emotional barrior with Simba had apparently been broken, they continued on, talking about various subjects. What neither of them noticed was a lioness-like figure in the grass not far from where they had started.

Dala rounded the stone corner to the west den and saw her parents. With cries of relief and joy they both engulfed her with nuzzles and kisses. Tears were on her mother's face as she brought her head away from Dala's shoulder. "We were so worried what happened!?"

"Didn't Simba tell you?"

"Well yes but. . . it's just so good to have you back!"

"It's good to see you again too, mom. Hi daddy.

"Hi, Dala. I'm so glad you're back. Simba told us what happened. Where is he?"

"He wasn't quite ready to talk just yet. . .I think he's out walking with Simba." Kovu and Kiara exchanged glances. Kovu had once been in that same spot.

"When do you think they'll be back?" He asked.

"I don't know. Mom, you know Simba better than us, what do you think?"

"They could be gone for a while. Daddy normally has a lot to say." They all smiled and then Dala looked around. "Where's Nala?" A voice from behind them suddenly startled her, and she turned to it's direction. "I'm right here." Nala stood in the entrance of the den. Dala smiled and ran to meet her. They nuzzled affectionately and sat down by her parents, making a circle. They chattered excitedly for a few moments, after which Kovu decided to go see how the newcomer and Simba were getting along. He ambled out of the den while the three females sat in a circle and caught up on what had happened during Dala's absence.

Simba and Kota had turned back from their former course and were on their way back to Pride Rock. Upon getting there they found Kovu walking casually in their direction. Simba sensed Kota's nerves return and instructed him to keep quiet and leave the talking to him. As Kovu neared, Kota was relieved to see that he could match Kovu in size--or exceed him--and that he wasn't quite as intimidating as Simba. On first impression. Kovu quickly looked the newcomer over. "Hello, Kota. We've heard a lot about you. We hope you like it here." Kota again dipped his head, this time with more confidence. "Thank you. I'm sure I will. I can tell you one thing this place is spacier than where I used to live." They all three laughed quietly, of which Kota took note as a positive sign of things working out well between him and Dala's father. More comfortable now, Kota, walking in between his two new aquaintances, headed up the steps once again to the den to meet the others.

"You're sure." The large hyena demanded, his voice impregnated with rage.

"Yes sir. I saw him. What was left, that is. No one else was in that area. It has to be him." The larger hyena quickly turned his head away and growled. "This should not have happened. We used to rule, Navius." The smaller hyena (not by a large margin however) cleared his throat and nervously stated, "A-actually sir, we used to be second in command."

"We used to have power!" The leader snapped back loudly, quickly changing Navius' mind about correcting him. "We used to be what the lions are now! And now look what this foolish rogue has done. Vulscian was a superb fighter, almost crucial to our return to supremecy. Now with his death, things will be very difficult. Next to impossible with only three of us left. Where is Gaul?"

"He's out hunting, sir."

"I want to know the minute he gets back."

"Understood." Tarquin turned his muscular, spotted body away from his servant and thudded angrily down on his underground bed. During the brief but nightmare-ish reign of Scar, The four of them, Tarquin, Navius, Gaul, and Vulscian were his top guards. They were also his most trusted. They and the other three hyenas that attended the tyrant combatted against each other, vying for the king's confidence. Scar had chosen the latter three, only because they were stupid enough not to question a single order from him, no matter how outrageous. This enfuriated the four of them, but still they kept loyal to the imposter king and kept themselves in top physical condition should a war ever occur and their king take notice of their strength. This never happened. After his death they retreated into the wilderness and had dwelt there since, every day pushing themselves to greater levels of physical strength, every night dreaming of the day when they would return to power. Kota in his rage proved to be well better at combat than they, but still, Vulscian was the lesser of the four. Again, not by a large margin, but it was this fact that they used to cling still dearly to the hope of retribution against Simba. For killing their ruler. Even though he payed no attention to them.

After all the formalities were over, both Kota and Dala were glad to be alone again. There had always been an empty cavern, for any kind of use, in the various little dens, and they took full advantage of the empty space. Dala found a spot near the wall and laid down. Kota followed the example next to her. Knowing the echos would send sounds into other caverns, they kept their vioces soft, almost whispering. "So did you like them?"

"Oh man I don't know. I like Simba, I know that for sure, and Kovu isn't that bad. . .your grandmother is pretty." She laughed. "Yes, she really is. So is mom."

"Yeah. . ."

"Simba freaked you out at first."

"Yes, he did. I've never seen a lion that big before and it kind of scared me."

"Well he's not a giant."

"I know, but he's still bigger than me and I'm used to me being the biggest animal I know. Except like an antelope or something but that goes without saying."

"So do you think you'll like it here?" Kota rolled his eyes in a thoughtful way. "I think so. . .I don't think they hate me. I was afraid they'd be all cold and worried about me 'cuz I'm not really one of them."

"Well you don't have to worry about that, with Simba for sure. He knows what's right." He ran his tongue slowly across her cheek. "I'm just glad to be alone with you again." she smiled and kissed him softly on his lips. No matter how many times she did that it didn't change how it affected him. Stirring up passion within him with every time her lips touched his. He turned onto his side with a grunt, facing her. She closed her eyes as she felt his paws and legs slide under and over the top of her, then pull. Her graceful body slid across the rock floor and nestled against his chest and stomach. He tightened the grip on her, lavishing the hypnotizing feeling of her full length pressed against his own. Whispering a few sweet comments in her ear, he felt her breathing fall into a steady pattern and he knew she had fallen asleep, wrapped up within him. He closed his eyes, satisfied, and drifted off. The thought never occurred to him that someone may be watching. But a blue eye had its focus on the two of them from just outside their cavern entrance.

Navius hurried back, Gaul closely tagging along behind, to the underground den where Tarquin slumbered. He instructed Gaul to remain silent and they ducked their heads and half-crawled through the tunnel to the chamber below. Quietly approaching their sleeping leader, Navius warily cleared his throat, hoping that would wake the hyena, relieving him of having to actually bid him wake up. Tarquin's eyelids quivered, then his eyes fluttered open. Seeing his assistant's four feet standing before him, he quickly got up and shook. Navius managed to get his words into the air. "Sir. You told me to let you know when Gaul returned."

"Yes Navius, thank you. Leave us." The hyena nodded once, then turned and left the burrow. Tarquin's eyes met Gaul's. "Sir, do I percieve correctly that something is amiss?"

"Yes, Gaul. You do. It's about Vulscian."

"What about him?"

"He's dead." These words seemed to strike Gaul's face, quickly turning his head away and backing up. After his initial shock he looked back to Tarquin. "H-how did it happen?"

"That rogue we've been watching for a while. He mutilated him. Scattered him over a radius of five feet from where the main part of his body lay." The two tears that had begun to run down Gaul's face were heated by the rage that now engulfed his body. His eyes flaming, he asked his leader, "Where is he now? In the clearing? I know where that is just tell me yes or no."

"A pridelander found her way to his clearing and seduced him to return to the Pridelands with her. He is now one of them." The eager enraged hyena almost jumped off of the ground. "All the more reason to immeadiately launch our attack!"

"Wait, wait just a minute, brother." Tarquin motioned with a paw, telling him to calm down. "We must be patient. Even with Vulscian taking the Pridelands was going to be hazardous. But now we must exercise still more caution, with only three of us remaining."

"But we must avenge Vulscian! His death is intolerable!"

"Noted, my brother, but we must also not be foolish and sacrefice ourselves merely because we took no time to plan. We must wait until the right moment. It will come." Gaul scoffed and turned away once more. There was truth in what his leader was telling him, but his anger over Vulscian's murder equaled the realization of the truth in Tarquin's statement. Finally he turned back and said, "Alright. I'll be patient. But it is very short-lived. Beware, Tarquin, lest my anger reach a point that not even you can stop."

"Acknowledged, Gaul. You may leave the den now. I need to sleep."

Dala awoke to the sound of birds chirping out their merry songs atop the rock's peak, a sound she'd become very familiar with, but also one that had been made sweeter by the fact that Kota was still holding her tight. She smiled and breathed deeply, then slowly let it out, resettling her head on his shoulder. Then she began to blow ever so slightly into his ear. She saw it instinctively twitch and felt his cheeks tighten against her shoulder as he grinned, still with his eyes closed. Then Dala eased out her tongue and ran it across the outer rim of his ear. Then she started to lick the whole outside of it. She felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath and let it out whispering, "mmmmmm that feels really good." She pulled his head closer to her so she could get her mouth around his ear. When she got him into better reach, she very gently proceeded to nibble playfully but tenderly on it. This messaging continued for some time, almost putting Kota back to sleep. There was no denying, she was good at it. Then when she had sufficiently matted down the fur on his ear, he caught her behind her neck with his paw and kissed her, briefly sucking on the tip of her tongue. When it was over, she smiled at him and they stood up. After shaking off, Dala walked out and found Simba standing on his usual spot, overlooking the land, beautiful when the sun was just beginning its climb into the sky. Kota close behind her, she meandered closer to Simba. He sensed their approach. "Good morning, Dala. Kota."

"Good morning." They answered in unison.

"I trust you slept well."

"Oh yes, we did." Dala aimed a glance in Kota's direction and winked. He responded with a smirk. Presently Simba turned around to face them. "Kota, Zazoo has reported there to be several herds on the west edge of the Pridelands. If you're interested it is a convenient hunting opportunity. My lionesses were going on a food-finding expedition today anyway. Would you want to go?"

"Yes, Yeah I think that'd be fun." Simba smiled.

"Well get yourself ready they leave in a few minutes."

"Alright." Kota turned and nuzzled his mate. "I'll be back in a little while okay sweetheart?"

"Okay. With you with them it won't take long to kill what you need to kill." She laughed softly, wished him the best of luck, and watched as he dissapeared. upon making sure he was out of earshot, she padded her way along the stone ledge, warmed by the morning sun, to Simba's side. "So what do you think of him, Simba?" The king lifted his brow to see her sitting beside him with an inquiring expression on her face that he couldn't refuse. "I'll be honest with you, Dala, when I first saw him I thought he looked like Scar." Contrary to his expectations, Dala laughed to herself. "Yes, according to your description he does look like Scar. But he wasn't as big as Kota was he?"

"Certainly not. Kota far outdoes Scar in physical stature. I like him, Dala. He's respectful, almost to a fault. I had a bit of trouble trying to break his ice, so to speak."

"Really? When I first met him he was. . .well he wasn't like that. I didn't really meet. . .well you know what I mean."

"Yes that's fine. The others seemed to take it appropriately well."

"Yes I'm so glad they're not prejudiced against him."

"As am I." There were moments of silence, then Dala broke them. "Where's Vitani? I haven't seen her since we got back."

"I haven't either, and it's starting to worry me."

"You don't think anything happened to her do you?"

"I don't know. . .the chance of danger is more or less gone from being out alone. . .we're the only lions for miles, and a hyena hasn't been seen in this vicinity for years. I doubt anything's wrong."

"Yeah she's probably just on some long hunt."

"Well, do me a favor and tell me when she gets back okay?"

"Sure." What the two lions were unaware of is that Vitani was indeed alive and well, but had not left Pride Rock since the return of the new couple.

Kota recieved multiple glances from the other lionesses of which he did not know what to think. After a final check of their number, they split up into two groups of four each and trotted off in different directions. A blue-eyed lioness ensured her being chosen for Kota's band. After several minutes of probing the air for scents, one of the eager lionesses proudly but quietly announced, "I've got it! Over there!" eight attentive eyes locked in the direction of her pointing, and a herd of wildebeest could be seen lazily grazing in a field. Kota grinned slyly and looked from side to side. "Hey guys, I've got an idea." During the next 10 minutes he quickly briefed them concerning stepping, breathing, and pouncing. "We'll go in groups of two and surround the herd at four points. Who's going with me?" 7 lionesses stepped quickly forward. Trying to suppress a laugh and a blush, Kota randomly picked a female from the 7. "Alright you'll go with me, uh. . ."

"Vitani. My name is Vitani."

"Vitani. You come with me. There's a rock over there we're gonna hide under." He selected the other duos and sent them off in strategic directions. "Everybody clear on what to do?" They nodded. "How to do it?" They nodded. "Alright let's go. Follow me, Vitani." Dispersing, on their own separate routes, the lions krept among the savannah grass, waiving in the cool breeze. Kota made his way stealthily to the large rock, targeting the shady area under which he'd be more likely not to be seen. Vitani closely behind him, he reached the stone, then turned around. "Vitani, have you ever done this before?" She looked strangly at him, seemingly running her eyes through him and around him. "Maybe. . ."

"What do you mean?" Her blue eyes flashed and she slowly slinked towards the unsuspecting male. "I mean, that I've never done this before. But I've wanted to for some time. . ." Kota began backing up. "Uhh, Vitani, you're making me nervous."

"Don't be nervous, Kota. I won't hurt you." She kept coming. Kota's tail hit the rock. She continued. He backed into the rock to a sitting position. Still she persisted with her slow approach. "Vitani, you're scaring me." He said as he was forced to stand on his hind legs to keep from running into her. She neared his exposed body, eyeing it with great interest. Her voice had lowered to a sensual whisper. "Don't be afraid, Kota." She. placed her paws on his light, soft stomach, with every word walking her paws up the underside of his body. "Every thing will be. . .just. . .fine." With this last word she had brought her paws to the sides of his face and her nose inches away from his. His eyes were widened slightly. Her sudden affections had caught him off-guard and unaware. Exhaling slowly, she kissed his mouth slowly. He was frozen with surprize, his mind screaming protests but his body remaining as though rigamortis had set in. His eyes stayed open, watching hers roll backwards and close. She leaned to the side, causing the two to slide off the rock and onto the ground. On his back, Kota felt Vitani pressing her waist against him, still giving him the kiss, his mind working furiously to catch up to her actions. She began to push her waist against his in rythm, blatently begging for him to yield to her lusts. Without taking her mouth away from his, she moved her paws down to his stomach, then still further, sending waves of astonishment through his body, both at her boldness and the shock of her touch on that region of him. Suddenly his head cleared, and he immeadiately brought himself to his feet, dropping her to the ground. Shaking his head violently, as though trying to throw off the sensual excitement she had brought on him, he looked at her, breathing faster. "I-I'm sorry. I can't. . . I, I just can't. You guys go ahead with the hunt I'm going back to the rock. . ." Vitani gazed at him, hurt at first, followed by anger. "Fine! Throw away a chance for real love for that. . .that pig-headed imposter!" Kota closed his eyes, attempting to shut out the impulse to repay the lioness for her cutting insult on Dala. "I'm sorry Vitani. I can't do it." He turned and cautiously made his way through the grass, eager to get far enough away from the fragile situation behind him that sprinting back home wouldn't jeopardize the hunt. Once he reached a safe distance he stood to his full height and tore across the plains, desparate to lose the arousment brought on by Vitani's seductive efforts. He had to get to Dala.

Claws raked across the sharp edge of a broken stone, filing away dull edges, leaving sharp ones in their place. "Do it harder! you're not going to achieve a sharp enough edge unless you do it harder!" Navius and Gaul obeyed and scratched harder. "When you finish you can take a break."

"Yes sir." Tarquin ambled down the tunnel and went quiet. Gaul finished his scraping and turned to Navius. "When will this be over?"

"I don't know. But one thing is certain, I'm getting tired of his ordering."

"We'll wait 'till we come to power and then we'll kill him. . ." Navius' eyes glowed. "Yes. . .wait until his usefulness has ceased, then end his miserable life. Still serving our king, we will remove a pestilence from our midst." Gaul nodded in agreement.

Vitani stormed quietly away from the herd, seeking solace in the barrenness of the outlands that had once been her home. "How dare he refuse me. I'm JUST as beautiful as Dala. It's not FAIR! She gets all the attention. They'll be sorry. BOTH of them. . ." making her way closer to the boundary, she slowed to a walk and treaded the border-line between the two different lands, conjuring up thoughts of revenge.

Kota sprinted across the savannah, desparate still to escape the arousement of the previous minutes. Getting closer to his new home, he vaulted up the steps in two powerful jumps, landing right before Dala. "Woah! Sorry. Dala I need you to come into the den with me please." Bewilderment was blanketing her face. "O. . .kay." Confused, she slowly walked into their cavern, an impatient Kota pushing her along. The moment they were inside, Kota jumped up on his hind legs and pushed her off her feet onto her back, landing softly in the middle of her body. Instantly his tongue plunged into her mouth, madly rubbing it against her teeth and the inside of her cheeks. Wide-eyed, she tried to catch up with his deep kiss, so abrupt and desire-laden. He ground his thighs hard against hers, sending a shocking sensations up Dala's spine. She arched her back against him, beginning to respond. He rolled with her, shifting her to the top. His paws sliding down to her waist, giving rythmic pulls against his own, fighting the memory of Vitani's attentions, clamboring for her, desparate to abolish the temptation she had caused. He felt her bite his tongue gently, pleased that she was giving back. The temptations Vitani had pushed on him slowly faded. . .as he released his grip on her hips. Gaining back her breath, Dala quietly exclaimed, "Wow. . .where did. . .that come from?"

"I'm sorry. . .I just. . .I needed that."

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay with the hunt?"

"Well. . .Dala, Vitani tried to. . .to mate with me."

"What?! Why would she do that?"

"I don't know but I want you to know that nothing happened. I promise. She surprised me. . .and I didn't know what to do. . .and she did some things to me, but Dala I promise that I stopped her." She looked at him, with an uncertainty in her eyes. "Dala, I would never betray you. You're worth countlessly more to me than that. I would be the biggest cad on the planet to even consider doing that to you. Please believe that, sweetheart." Her gaze softened and she ran her tongue from his chin to his nose. "I'm sorry for doubting you. I knew you wouldn't really do that."

"I'm sorry for what happened. . .I shouldn't have let her get that close." She snuggled up against him. "I'm willing to forget about it if you are." He smiled and rubbed his cheek against her neck. "Do you want to take a nap? You look kind of tired." Kota licked her forhead and answered, "That sounds good." They began purring and nestled themselves into one another, and soon fell asleep.

Navius and Gaul had also fallen into a slumber, but were rudely awakened by their leader by several rough kicks in the hindquarters. "Get up, you two." He waited until their eyes stopped drooping and they looked alert. "After years of preparing, my brothers, all our efforts, our losses, our pain, finally, we are ready. Prepare yourselves for our return to supremecy and revenge. Our time has come."

Vitani, still miffed about her rejection, continued to meander along the border. Minutes passed, uneventful. Half an hour. Then, completely unsuspecting, she felt herself thrown to the side, tumbling along the ground, coming to a stop some 6 feet away from the point of impact. Before she could gather her senses and return to her feet, a rough paw shoved itself into her chest, keeping her down. A callous voice above her reached her ears, as did the sight of an ugly hyena. "Tell me, young one, what are you doing out here. . .alone?"

"Wha-"

"Hush, hush." The animal interrupted in a mock gentleness. "Maybe you can tell me what your king looks like. . .hmm? I want to pay him a little. . .visit." Vitani thought. This was her chance for her revenge. "you don't know what he looks like?" Tarquin slowly shook his head, an evil grin spreading across his mouth. "He-he's dark. He's got really dark fur. The darkest you'll see around here." A crooked smile spread across the wraith's face. "You've been helpful. For this your life will be spared and you will live to see your kingdom fall!" Without any further discourse he promptly struck the lioness's forhead with his paw, sending her out of conciousness. Glancing around, Tarquin found his two henchman catching up behind him. He turned to Gaul. "Stay here and make sure she doesn't get up. We don't want her squealing to Simba before our plan is in effect."

"But sir-"

"Do as I say! This entire operation depends heavily on you two obeying me. Now stay here. We'll get a closer look. Wait half an hour. That's all the time we need."

Gaul sighed. "Yes sir." They trotted off towards Pride Rock. "This is insanity. Why should Navius get to go with Tarquin? Just because he's older doesn't mean he deserves special priveliges. . ." He glanced down at the unconcious lioness. She was indeed beautiful. After assuring himself that Tarquin and Navuis were out of sight, he used his sharp claw to lift up the chin of the sleeping animal. He moved his head closer, her scent growing stronger. He'd always wondered how it felt to kiss a lioness. He brought his mouth down to her muzzle, and slowly eased his tongue out, running it upwards across her cheek, lifting it up and getting under it, exposing her teeth. The flavor was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He gradually explored more, losing, for a moment, the awareness of the event at hand.

Tarquin made his way across the Pridelands, the huge stone jutting skyward now well in view. "Sir, is Simba in there?"

"Yes, Navius. That is where he sleeps. The slug." As they neared the massive rock structure, anticipation began to build up within Tarquin. For years he'd prepared for this day. Now it had finally arrived. By nightfall, Simba would be dead and the kingdom theirs for the re-taking, thus making his avengement of Scar complete. They arrived at a spot some ten minutes walk away from Pride Rock and stopped. "We wait here for Gaul. He should be along any moment."

Dala awoke from her pleasant slumber against Kota, and gently eased out of his loving grip, careful not to disturb him. Upon getting free, she quetly slinked out of the cave, glancing back at him. So intent was her stare that she failed to see her grandmother walking towards her. Dala swung her head around to look where she was going and collided with Nala. "Woah, Dala are you okay?" She laughed softly and answered, "Yes, I'm fine. How are you?" The beautiful queen smiled. "I'm doing very well. Simba's still out checking the west section, and I just had a very nice nap. Is everything okay with you and Kota?"

"Oh, yes everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just passing by and saw you two. . .struggling and I wondered if everything was okay."

"Actually that kind of came as a shock to me too. Just some. . .problems he felt I could help fix." Nala gave her a sly grin and they both shared a laugh that was special among lionesses pertaining to their activities with their mates. "I think I'm gonna go for a little walk." Dala stated, beginning her descent down the steps. "Okay, sweetheart I'll see you later." Dala reached the ground and started off in a southernly direction. With high spirits she walked on, enjoying the breeze and the sun on her fur. Everything was perfect. Kota was perfect, he'd gotten a warm welcome from everyone, even Zazoo and that was exceptional. Perhaps too warm a welcome by some. . .but those problems would soon be fixed. She didn't want to bother with them at the moment and spoil the mood for the day. It could wait 'till tomorrow. A smile formed on her face as she walked on. Around ten minutes after she'd left, rustling foliage caught her ear. Instinctively she froze. Her eyes looked around, but she kept her head still. She felt her heart rate increase. "No, no not now, please!" She begged in her mind as she slowly turned her head. Nothing. She heard it again. and whirrled to face the direction it was coming from. Directly ahead. Or was it to the side? Behind? She could feel panic building up in her, hearing it, sensing danger but unable to find its source. She turned in different directions, frantically trying to locate whatever it was. "I can't see you, where are you? Who's there?" She heard her voice shake with fear, her fur beginning to stand up on her back. Suddenly something large and black landed on her back, bearing down great weight on her, causing her legs to collapse under her. She hit the ground with such force that it knocked the wind out of her lungs, rendering her silent for the second the animal needed to roll her over on her back and shove his paw against her throat.

Gaul.

Already breathless, her eyes widened with terror and she fought against his choking hold to draw air, gasping helplessly. An evil, raspy voice protruded from the ugly face above her. "Hello, child. Yet another lioness out here alone? tsk tsk tsk you should be more cautious." He could feel the vibrations of her throat against his paw as she continued to lose oxygen. Sickeningly enjoying her spasmic convulsions as she slowly suffocated, he let it carry on for a few seconds more before lifting his deadly clamp on her throat, for he needed information out of her. Eyes already wide, Dala gasped repeatedly, absorbing life-giving air in as large quantities as she could. He remained atop her, keeping her from moving. Before she could gain enough breath to speak, he brought his face down close to hers and warned, "Please know, lioness, that I could kill you instantly if I willed, and I don't want to hear you scream. Is that clear?" Horrified, she nodded, fighting back tears. In pretended gentleness, Gaul inquired, "Tell me, little one, where is your king?"

"I won't tell you!" He bared his teeth. "My patence grows thin with you lionesses. Tell me where your king is!"

"Never!"

"Very well! You will regret your actions sorely, you fool. Consider this a taste of what your king will recieve!" He raised his paw, bared his teeth, then slashed her chest downward, cutting four bloody furrows into her skin. Her cries of pain rippled through the air as he sunk his teeth into her chest, biting hard. Bluntly striking her with his heavy paws, he could feel fractures in her skeleton as he rained down blows onto her. Shrieking with pain, tortured by this devil, she writhed around, desparately trying to free herself from him. But his weight and slashing across her face and neck kept her strength from building enough to make it out from under him. Running his claws down her underside, slicing against her stomach. Through the excruciating misery she managed to cry out, "KOTA!! AAAAAAAAHH KOOOTAAA!!"

In the den, Kota peacefully slept until the very last syllable of Dala's desparate cry for help reached his ears. He opened his eyes wide, then sprang to his feet. He could feel adrenaline release into his bloodstream. "Dala?!" Fear rose in his chest as he bounded to the edge of the rock and lept down, not even bothering with steps. He tore across the savannah towards the direction the sound had come from. He could sense something was wrong. Very wrong. The fear was in his throat now, and he felt shaky. In the distance he saw something small and black raise above the grass, then fall with force. His eyes widened further and he pushed himself to go faster. Quickly approaching the location of the black paw, he heard no more screams from Dala. This realization drove his fear into horror and with one great jump he landed right in front of the black hyena, boiling with rage, his lungs already filled to their maximum capacity. Setting free all of his fury, he blasted the air with a deafening roar, directly into the face of his love's attacker. The hyena drew back, howling in the pain of his eardrums instantly rupturing, obliterating his hearing. Looking back at Kota, he saw a flash of dark brown and cold, enraged eyes as Kota's gigantic paw, claws fully extended, landed solidly on the hyena's face. Saliva, mingled with blood and several teeth, flew through the air while Kota's paw followed through, launching the satanic canine's head to the right. Immeadiately reaching the end of it's turning radius, with a loud muffled crack the hyena's neck snapped, sending it falling limp to the ground. Kota instantly was on top of the animal, shredding it to ribbons in a storm of uncontrolled, raw rage. Never had Kota been this destructive, not even with Vulscian. Thoroughly humiliating the dead carcass, Kota hurried over to Dala, laying bloodied on the ground. "Dala! Dala are you okay?!" He looked her over, seeing right off that she had at least two fractured ribs, and multiple cuts on her underside chest and face. "Dala talk to me! Say something what happened!" Kota gently nudged her muzzle with his nose, hoping in vain for a response. Tears welled up in his eyes as he moved his mouth to her ear and shakily whispered, "Dala? Dala you're alive, I know you are. I know you're alive. . .come on you're not gone. . .you're not gone sweetheart. . ." Conciously denying the truth, Kota falsly reassured himself that his love still lived. Breathing sporatically, he hastily looked over her broken body and slowly the realization came upon him. "NNOOOOOOO!! NO no no!! DALA!!" Numbness overtook him and he lost his ability to speak. His legs no longer supported him and he sank to the ground, feebly pulling her limp form close into him. Overflowing with horrible grief, he wept bitterly over her, a steady stream of tears falling from his eyes. Life without her. He couldn't grasp the concept. His misery came in such large torrents that he felt he couldn't begin to release it all. A sensation of lonelyness washed over him, bringing him to a lower level than he'd ever experienced. His life was gone. His sustenance had perished. The very thing he lived for had left forever. He lifted her head and kissed her bloodstained mouth, desparate for life again within her. Still clinging to the hope of her survival, denying what had manifested itself to him. Another convulsion of weeping took control, and he squeezed hard on her, pressing her body into his. Other than his own, he felt some other kind of beating, outside his own body. It was steady, though faint. Did he dare hope? With the embers of hope that had almost been snuffed out growing stronger, he gently laid her down on her back and put his mouth over her neck, probing with his tongue, trying to find some token of assurance. He feared hoping, but he was almost sure he felt a flitting pulse in her vein. Sick with dread, he checked again. The same. She was alive! Chills ran throughout the entirety of his body and his strength returned. "Dala!" He brought his mouth to her ear once more. "Dala? Can you hear me?" He waited, nautious from worry. Her eye cracked slightly, but going unnoticed by him. Shaking, he asked again, on the verge of more tears. "Dala?" Seconds passed, then the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard entered his ears. "Kota?" Her voice. Dala's voice. It was weak, and very faint, but still her voice. She was alive. That was all that mattered. He almost began laughing with indescribable joy as he tried to find the best way to pick her up. "Dala? Sweetheart?" With effort, she looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I'm going to have to pick you up okay? I need you to tell me where."

"Why do you need to move me?"

"Because there might be more than just one of those things and I need to get you inside." Through gentle communication and a certain amount of pain, Kota layed down, followed by Dala pulling herself onto his back. Then Kota stood up carefully, so as not to hurt her anymore than she already was. Hastily he made his way back to Pride Rock, tears of relief now filling his eyes. slowly he ascended the steps up to the ledge, laid down, and allowed his wounded passenger onto the ground. Wincing in pain, she settled herself down. Kota leaned down and half-whispered, "Honey? I'm gonna go get help okay? You stay right here don't move you're safe now alright?" She nodded weakly and Kota went looking for Nala. She would know who could help her.

Simba hurried across the savannah, trying to get home. Hearing the tremendous roar, he feared something had happened. rapidly crossing small streams and bounding gracefully over the tall grass, he saw nothing out of the ordinary from his distance. As he approached the rock, he could see something laying on the ledge. Climbing up the steps he found his granddaughter, Raffiki quietly but hastily tending to her, laying on her side, her silky fur still stained with blood. "Dala!" He rushed to her side. "Dala what happened?!" Kota answered her question for her. "She was attacked by a hyena."

"A hyena couldn't do this much damage to a lioness!"

"No, Simba, this was no ordinary hyena. He was much bigger and stronger than I've ever seen. I killed the first one, but I seriously doubt there was just one." wrinkles appeared between Simba's eyes as his temper flared inside of him. "Find Kovu, Kota. Bring him to me, and we'll go search the rest out."

"Okay I'll go get him." He dashed out in search of Kovu. Simba licked Dala's cheek, the front portion of his mane tickling her face as it hung down. "I'm so sorry, Dala." Her eyes glaced up at his warm, smiling face. "It's okay, Simba. There was nothing you could do. You were at a totally dfferent place than I was. Kota saved my life, Simba. That's the second time he's done it."

"He loves you very much."

"I know he does. . .I love him too." She closed her eyes tight as Raffiki probed for more fractures. "You know the last thing I thought about, when that was happening, was seeing his face one more time. I was hoping I wouldn't die so I could see him again. Just one more time. Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's okay. He seemed shaken, but he's okay." Raffiki looked at the king. "Simba, someone needs to bite her neck."

"Why?"

"Because it triggers a release of endorphins. They will help the pain."

"Alright." Simba bent down, opened his mouth, and gently settled it against the back of her neck. Easing his teeth shut, he lightly bit on her neck repeatedly. Dala felt tingling sensations run down her back as her grandfather's teeth pressed gently against her skin. Gradually she felt the nagging pain ebb away. By that time Kota had found Dala's father and had brought him back to the small congregation up on Pride Rock's ledge. Kovu was not happy.

"Where did they go?!" He demanded.

"We don't know. That's why I sent Kota to get you. We need to find the others.

Much to their surprise, Vitani's head popped up over the ledge, appearing to be trying to get a nasty taste out of her mouth. "Kota! Thank God you're okay!"

"Why shouldn't I be?" He answered back, feeling a certain resentment come over him at the sight of her. Kovu looked at his sister. "Where have you been?"

"I don't have time to explain. Kota I'm sorry about what happened. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me please?"

"I will. I'm still wary of you, though. Don't expect me to be your hunting partner anytime soon."

"Of course." Simba looked confused. "What happened?" Kota quickly intervened, not allowing the sensitive subject to be carried any further. "Uh, nothing Simba. It's not important now." Simba shrugged and turned his attention to more important matters. "Kota, you and Kovu come with me. We're gonna find the rest of them."

"There's three of them!" Vitani blurted.

"What?"

"I said there's three of them I saw them. They're to the south of Pride Rock." I. . .saw them cross into the Pridelands and then. . .I followed them and saw where they stopped." Vitani's mind protested against these falsehoods, but she couldn't reveal the fact that she betrayed Kota in her anger.

"No there's not. I killed one of them." Kota added. Simba nodded and together with Kota and Kovu behind him, they bounded off of the rock and took off to the south in search of the remainder of Dala's attackers.

"Spread out, you two. Roar if you find one. The rest of us will come running. Unless we're tied up at the moment."

"Alright." they answered in unison. Simba continued to the south, while Kota and Kovu went off to his sides, Kovu to the west and Kota to the east.

Still in their hiding spot, Tarquin was growing more worried with each passing minute. "He should have been here long before now."

"Something must have happened to him. We must go now if this has any hope of suceeding." Navius could see anger building up in behind the eyes of his leader. "No," He replied. "We can't do it with two. It was doubtful with three, but it cannot be done with two. We, we have to turn back." Enormous contradiction screamed in Tarquin's mind, rebelling against his own words. So long had he made ready for this. His life had been dedicated to it. No, he would not leave what he set out to do. Never. Simba had to die. And Simba had to die, today.

The trio stealthily edged along, searching for any sign of the villian's scent. Kota was drawing in a long, studied breath, when at the very last bit of air passing through his nose, he caught something. Quickly but silently he exhaled, then drew in carefully again. Yes, there it was. Hyena. His anger burned within him but, keeping a cool head, he suppressed it, knowing that anger only reduces affectiveness in hunting.

Simba crouched low, remembering the talk about stealth methods he and Kota had discussed. He too had found a faint scent.

Kovu neared the spot where he calculated that the smell he'd found would be, eager to avenge his poor daughter and rid the Pridelands of these two vile creatures.

"Head to the west." Tarquin whispered to his partner as he headed north, straight towards Pride Rock. "If you hear anything from my direction, come help."

"Yes sir." He answered back, still whispering. They both creeped off on their respective routes.

Kota's highly sensitive ears caught the sound of moving grass. He froze, to affirm that the sound was not being created by his own feet. His suspicions were confirmed. There was something to the northwest. Something close. His muscles tensed and he felt himself preparing for a fight. He'd already killed one, but that was with adrenaline surging through his veins. No longer fueled by near as much rage, he felt a bit uneasy.

Simba heard something straight ahead of him. Not daring to stand up, he cautiously peeked as far up as he dared, and saw the tops of the grass moving. Moving slightly to his right. Encouraged by the surity of a strike from the side instead of the front, he slowly rotated himself to fit the unknown object's position. As the sound of the moving foliage grew closer, he tensed himself up, nestling his shoulder blades up and down to find the perfect stance. When he judged the time to be right, he leapt from his hiding place, soaring a short distance above the grass, landing right on top of a hyena. Tarquin. They tumbled for a short span, then they sprang up, growling and showing their teeth. Simba roared. Waiting for the others to come, they circled each other, then Tarquin made the first move, lunging at Simba, knocking him back onto the ground. A heavy black paw went into the air above him.

Kovu heard the roar and rushed across the savannah to the source of the sound. But upon starting, something hit him on his thighs, dragging him forcefully down onto the ground.

Kota streaked through the grass, also making a beeline for the source of the noise.

The paw began its lightning fast descent down to Simba's body, stopping abruptly at his upraised front leg, blocking the otherwise devastating blow. Simba retaliated and used his back legs to launch the animal off of his chest, giving him a chance to get up. Springing to his feet, he glanced to his right and saw Kota sprinting towards him. "Simba!" Simba quickly nodded towards him and turned to face his attacker. Who at the moment was flying through the air, rapidly approaching him. With a strong swing of his paw, Simba caught Tarquin under the chin, flipping him over backwards in mid-air, landing him on his back. Pinning him down, Simba towered over the hyena, teeth shining brightly. Only now did what Kota cry out register in Tarquin's mind. Vitani had lied to him! This was Simba!

Kovu released a roar, only to get it cut short by a paw slamming into his throat. Kovu knew he'd been cut, but not badly. Navius vaulted over him, and would have landed on Kovu's back had he not seen the coming landing and avoided it by leaping to the side. Navius hit the ground, but ready on all four feet, just in time to see an angry lion surging towards him, claws extended. He saw the intent, but his reflexes were all too slow and Kovu's claws raked eight bleeding furrows in his chest. He yelped in pain an staggered back. Kovu relentlessly swung at the hyena, each time either missing or failing to connect with the animal's face instead of being blocked by an outstretched limb. Opening his mouth wide, he lunged at Navius, temporarily freezing him in his place, taken back by the sight of two rows of white sharp teeth and eight black claws, followed by two evil green eyes flying at him at a very fast pace. Kovu hit him full force, ramming him down on his back, slashing away at his chest and stomach.

Kota heard Kovu's roar, as did Simba, who still had the hyena leader pinned to the ground, still trying to comprehend his mistake in trusting a lowly lioness. Kota shot a look at Simba. He understood. "Go help Kovu! I've got him here!" Kota quickly nodded and ran off in the direction of Kovu's signal of needed assistance.

Kovu had reduced his assailant to a mass of yelping, blood-stained fur, but not all the strength had left Navius. Without warning, he swung a club-like paw at Kovu's face, lacerating his cheek and throwing him off of him. Stunned by this blow, Kovu lost his ability to move. Even though it lasted only seconds, it gave Navius enough time to get on his feet again, and position himself above his temporarily disabled apponent. In an evil voice, full of contempt, he stated, "I always wondered what it would be like to kill a lion."

Simba saw the startled look in Tarqin's eyes. They both stood there, the large hyena still trapped under Simba's paw. He tried to study his enemy's face, looking for some explanation for the sudden stopping of his struggling under him. "Who are you?" Tarquin labored to draw a breath under the pressure of Simba's strong paw. "My name is Tarquin. I am the leader of Scar's gu-"

"Scar?! What is this about!"

"I am the captain of his guard! Years ago, Simba, you murdered my king! I have come to avenge him and regain power in his name!" A rush of anger washed over the king.

"Scar murdered my father!" Tarquin spat in his face. "Then good riddance to the father of a failure such as you!" Simba bared his teeth, rage overtaking him, his instincts taking over. In one second, Simba lunged at the animal, clamping his teeth teeth around his throat, and closing them with incredible pressure. He felt the Tarquin's blood spatter against the inside of his mouth as the hyena gasped for air, quickly fading. Biting ever harder on his vital parts, Simba heard a gurgling sound, then words that seemed to sound like an apology to someone, then Tarquin, the last of the hyena's top officers still loyal to the tyrant Scar, lost conciousness, seconds later, his life.

Kovu looked up in horror as an ugly mouth opened wide, aiming for his own throat. Watching this happen, he was as surprised as Navius was to see a large dark lion slam into him from the side, knocking him off his victim. Tumbling on the ground, Navius stood to face the two lions, his feeling of superiority quickly fading at the sight of two large cats, angrily snarling at him. Quickly shooting his gaze from one to the other, he whispered under his breath, "Be with me, Scar!" He leapt at the lions, who upon seeing him, jumped to meet him. They collided in mid-air, Kovu slamming into one very end of the hyena and Kota wrecking the other. So great was the force of their connection that the animal was bent backwards, sending a loud crack through the air. Both the lions hit the ground on all four legs, ready for another assault. Navius fell in front of them, back broken, breathing, no longer.

Simba called for his two teammates. Finding them, they made sure they were all without serious injury. Three wide, they walked proudly back to Pride Rock. Simba in the middle, Kovu and Kota to his left and right. Emerging from the tall grass, they climbed up the steps, to recieve a warm welcome by the rest. The other lionesses had returned from the hunt, bringing back a wealth of wildebeest. On the ledge Kota asked, "Raffiki is Dala gonna be okay?"

"She is pretty roughed up, but with time and attention, her wounds will heal right up."

"Thank you so much for helping her, you don't know how much she means to me."

"I'm sure I don't. But you're welcome, Kota." He turned to Vitani and whispered in her ear, "I think we can forget about this whole thing don't you think?" She nodded and with a smile they reached an understanding.

Simba approached him and stated, "Kota, you haven't been officially accepted into the Pridelands. I want you to come with me." He followed the king, walking slowly up the stone jutting out over the terrain. Reaching the edge, Simba paused, glanced at Kota, and sent a roar echoing through the kingdom. Then Kota percieved what he was supposed to do, turned towards the edge, filled his lungs with fresh, clean air, and shook the air with a roar that released all of his emotions, defeating the threat to his king's life, saving his passionate love, finding a new place where he was accepted and didn't have to fret about lonliness any longer. Aside from meeting Dala, nothing in his life had ever held more meaning for him, than the time when they came home.


End file.
